ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
6teen's World of the Unknown - Monsters
This is a new illustrated gallery by Malgorzata Mitmanska, who has done 6teen art. About the Gallery People have always been fascinated by monsters, and many stories about them have been told through the ages. Some monsters such as dragons come from myths and legends. Dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals can also be called monsters. Even today there is some evidence to suggest that strange, unknown creatures may exist in areas of the world that people have not fully explored. This gallery contains eye-witness reports, stories, and detailed information about all kinds of monsters: some are imaginary, some are real, and some are unsolved mysteries. What is a monster, anyway? The word "monster" is to describe any type of strange and unusual creature. It comes from the Latin word monstrum, meaning "omen". At one time people thought that the appearance of an abnormal creature was an omen, or warning, of an unusual event. The word is most often used, however, of things that are particularly big, fierce, deadly, or frightening. There have been monsters of various kinds throughout history. Some actually existed, others were only thought to exist; some were created by story-tellers and others were a mixture of fact and fantasy. Monsters of Myth and Legend Ancient Greece Cyclopes.png|Cyclops Gorgon Stheno.png|Gorgon Stheno Gorgon Euryale.png|Gorgon Euryale Gorgon Medusa.png|Gorgon Medusa Minotaur.png|Minotaur Karkinos.png|Karkinos Lernaean Hydra.png|Hydra Chimera.png|Chimaera Kerberos.png|Cerberus Erymanthian Boar.png|Erymanthian Boar Nemean Lion.png|Nemean Lion Stymphalian Birds.png|Stymphalian Birds Typhon.png|Typhon Grendel and other Giant Humanoid Beasts Grendel.png|Grendel Ogre.png|Ogres Troll.png|Trolls Monstrous Hybrids Manticore.png|Manticore Sphinx.png|Sphinx Nuckelavee.png|Nuckelavee Catoblepas.png|Catoblepas Perytons.png|Perytons Wendigo.png|Wendigo Piasa.png|Piasa Ahuizotl.png|Ahuizotl Salamander.png|Salamander Cockatrice.png|Basilisk (Cockatrice) Camazotz.png|Camazotz Winged Beasts Griffin.png|Griffin Phoenix.png|Phoenix Roc.png|Roc Elephant Bird.png|''Aepyornis'' (Elephant Bird) Harpy.png|Harpies Siren.png|Sirens Japanese Monsters Tengus.png|Tengu Kappa.png|Kappa Oni.png|Onis Dragons and More Dragons! European Dragon.png|European Dragon Chinese and Japanese Dragons.png|Chinese and Japanese Dragons Wyvern Dragon.png|Wyvern Peluda.png|Peluda Lambton Worm.png|Lambton Worm Sea Dragon.png|Sea Dragon Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Supernatural Halloween Monsters The Grim Reaper.png|Grim Reaper Boogeyman.png|Boogeyman Vampires.png|Vampires Vampire Bat.png|Vampire Bat Werewolf.png|Werewolves Weretiger.png|Weretigers Zombies.png|Zombies Devil.png|Devils and Demons Succubus.png|Succubi Gargoyle.png|Gargoyles Baba Yaga.png|Baba Yaga Sam Manson in 1692 Salem Witch Trials.png|1692 Salem Witch Trials Ghouls.png|Ghouls Prehistoric Monsters Discovering Dinosaurs Megalosaurus and Iguanodon 1820's.png|The first two dinosaurs Megalosaurus and Iguanodon Vintage Megalosaurus.jpg|1850's Megalosaurus Vintage Iguanodon.jpg|1850's Iguanodon Life Before the Dinosaurs Paleozoic Era.jpg|The Paleozoic Era Timeline Dimetrodon and Edaphosaurus.png|''Dimetrodon'' and Edaphosaurus Lords of the World Stegosaurus.png|''Stegosaurus'' Kentrosaurus.png|''Kentrosaurus'' Apatosaurus.png|''Apatosaurus'' Allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus'' Compsognathus 6teen.png|''Compsognathus'' Brachiosaurus.png|''Brachiosaurus'' Diplodocus.png|''Diplodocus'' Ornitholestes and Archaeopteryx.png|''Ornitholestes'' and Archaeopteryx Dilophosaurus and Scelidosaurus.png|''Dilophosaurus'' and Scelidosaurus Coelophysis.png|''Coelophysis'' Plateosaurus.png|''Plateosaurus'' Teratosaurus.png|''Teratosaurus'' Megalosaurus.png|''Megalosaurus'' Iguanodon.png|''Iguanodon'' Deinonychus and Psittacosaurus.png|''Deinonychus'' and Psittacosaurus Hypsilophodon.png|''Hypsilophodon'' Pachycephalosaurus.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' Trachodon.png|''Trachodon'' Corythosaurus.png|''Corythosaurus'' Parasaurolophus 2.png|''Parasaurolophus'' Lambeosaurus.png|''Lambeosaurus'' Protoceratops and Oviraptor.png|''Protoceratops'' and Oviraptor Spinosaurus.png|''Spinosaurus'' Struthiomimus.png|''Struthomimus'' Ankylosaurus.png|''Ankylosaurus'' Palaeoscincus.png|''Palaeoscincus'' Scolosaurus.png|''Scolosaurus'' Triceratops.png|''Triceratops'' Monoclonius.png|''Monoclonius'' Chasmosaurus.png|''Chasmosaurus'' Pentaceratops.png|''Pentaceratops'' Styracosaurus.png|''Styracosaurus'' The Most Frightening Beast to Walk the Earth? Tyrannosaurus.png|''Tyrannosaurus Rex'' Other Prehistoric Monsters Nothosaurus, Placodus, and Tanystropheus.png|''Nothosaurus'', Placodus, and Tanystropheus Elasmosaurus and Tylosaurus.png|''Elasmosaurus'' and Tylosaurus Ichthyosaurs.png|Ichthyosaurs Dinichthys.png|''Dinichthys'' Archelon.png|''Archelon'' Phobosuchus.png|''Phobosuchus'' Pteranodon.png|''Pteranodon'' Rhamphorhynchus.png|''Rhamphorhynchus'' Quetzalcoatlus.png|''Quetzalcoatlus'' Dimorphodon.png|''Dimorphodon'' The End of the Dinosaurs Triceratops Skeleton.png|Dead Triceratops skeleton After the Dinosaurs... Barylambda.png|''Barylambda'' Andrewsarchus.png|''Andrewsarchus'' Diatryma and Hyracotherium.png|''Diatryma'' and Hyracotherium Uintatherium.png|''Uintatherium'' Basilosaurus.png|link=''Basilosaurus'' Most Terrifying Fish to Roam the Oceans? Sea Monsters Terrors of the Greek Sea Sea Serpents The Riddle of the Kraken The Legend of Moby Dick Monsters of Today The Abominable Snowman and its Cousins Sightings of Other Monsters The Loch Ness Monster Investigating Loch Ness Living Dinosaurs? Man-Made Monsters Category:Monsters Category:6teen Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fanon